New Chick In Town
by Rosewoodfarm
Summary: Can Popuri show her brother that she can be a responsible adult and run a farm...by running away? Can she befriend the Locals in Stardew Valley, and maybe know what love is again? I don't own any characters but love them all the same. If the characters seem too out of character, I apologize. Hope you enjoy! The title is Subject To Change.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Today was a bit warmer than usual, seems like winter was finally coming to an end and spring was right around the corner. I opened the door to the chicken coop in our yard to let the chickens run free. They ran out past my legs making my ankle length dark red skirt twist around me. I took off my light coat and hung it on the door, puffing out my short sleeves on my shirt and adjusting my black corset around my waist, I bet over and start picking up the eggs the chickens laid the night before and placing them into the basket besides me.

"Ow!" One of the younger chickens was tugging at my bright pink hair, it was pulled back by a black headband and was flowing freely. I reached over and scooped her up, "Excuse you! That was very rude! I don't pluck at your feathers, do I?" She tilted her head and clucked softly, "Yeah I thought not!" I kissed the birds head and set her down as I continued gathering eggs. This was the one and only job my older brother, Rick, would let me have. He never gives me a chance to show that I can do what he does, and that's run the shop.

I walked back out of the chicken coop, dusting off the stray straw on my skirt off, grabbing my coat off the door and slinging it over my arm. I grabbed the baskets handle and walked back to our house. I was greeted by my mother who was sitting at the kitchen table, we looked very similar except she was slightly taller and more mature looking. By the way-out shop is also our home, we've always had it like this. I set the basket of eggs down on the table next to her when one of my best friends and my brother's wife, Karen came down stairs. How those two ever fell in love I'll never understand.

Karen was very cool, had a Tomboyish way of dressing she has long brown hair and blonde dyed bangs that framed her face well, while my brother was this tall lanky nerd, with a temper that only seemed come out whenever I did something wrong. We hugged and chatted for a bit before she left to go help her family at the store they ran in town. As she was leaving my brother walked in and started to set the shop up.

"Rick, let me help." I walked over to him and started to help set the counter up.

He grabbed my hand and gave me a stern look, "No, it's fine, Popuri. I got this."

I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him, "I wasn't going to break anything, I was just going to help set up."

"Did you get the chicken eggs?" I nodded, "Then you helped enough."

"I can do more than that, Rick!" I could feel my face starting to turn red from anger, this was the argument we had about once a week. The phone rang and he answered it as I glared at him. His expression went from worry to understanding then looking at me with concern. He hung up and took a deep breath.

"May from next door called, Mr. Barley has gotten sick and wanted to know if I could watch the shop for him." He ran a livestock farm while we ran a poultry farm, "So, for today and only for today will be your test run for running the shop. Mom will be your witness and if you have any questions ask her. I'll be down the street if you need me. Can you handle that, sis?"

My anger went away and turned to happiness, I ran around the counter and hugged my brother, "Thank you, Rick! I won't let you down!" He sighed and patted my head. Then as he headed to the shop down the way, our mother was showing me what needed to be done, for a time at least. Her legs have never been great and as we have gotten older she can walk or stand as long as she would want.

As the day went on I did inventory check, answered phones, wrote down addresses that need feed sent to then through the week, had other farmers come out of town to buy certain things that I didn't even know we have. It was exhausting but good. By the end of the work day, Rick returned from the livestock farm looking tired.

"Welcome back!" Mom, Karen and I all greeted him. Karen walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, Popuri, show me what you did today." I walked over to him and walked him through what I did. He stopped me when we got to the farmers addresses, "How much feed did they need? Did you tell them how long it would take for the feed to get to them? What about the shipping cost, did you tell them that would be added onto the feed cost as well?"

"…noooo…I just wrote down where they lived, their name and how much they needed…I didn't know about any of that." I looked down, my face turning red with embarrassment. I tugged on my hair as it falls over my shoulders.

"Goddess, Popuri, you might have done okay with the other things but your useless with salesmanship. " he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Now I'm going to have to call them all back and explain that to them."

"I said, I didn't know Rick! Goddess! You never actually take the time to explain anything to me! You just left and said take over the shop! I asked mom what she did When she still ran the shop and apparently you have changed about 70% of what goes on here in the past 7 years! She only could help me so much!" Oh, I was furious, my face was as red as my eyes.

"Well maybe if you actually showed that you could be responsible and think for yourself of what needs to be done and how a business is run, then maybe I would give you a chance more often! But you don't, you get emotional when I have to sell one of the chickens, ask for ridiculous stuff to be bought that we don't have the money for, and just this last year I've seen you be ridiculous over Kai marrying Claire, who I thought was your best friend!"

He did NOT go there! Yes, she was my best friend, and I'm happy she married Kai, I couldn't see any two people happier than those two! She knew that I was in love with him and when he proposed she told him that she needed to think about it, ran to me and confronted in me what happened. She didn't want to hurt my feelings, but was also in love with him, she was crying because she knew that marrying him would be probably strain our relationship and she cherished me as her first friend here. I told her she was stupid and that it wouldn't strain our relationship, it would still hurt when I see them together, but they would both be happy. That's what I always wanted, for him to be happy and if I couldn't give him that then she was the next best thing. Though seeing them together constantly was really taking a toll on my heart and I was being less and less cheerful about it. I had cried for a week the day after they got married, and I haven't really hung out with them since then. That's what Rick was referring too.

"How dare you! I am happy for them! Just as I am happy for Jack and his wife as well! Don't you dare treat me like a child Rick! If you would treat me like the adult that I am, and teach me about running the shop then this wouldn't be such a big deal!" I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Well maybe when you start acting like one then I'll start teaching you! This conversation is over, obviously you still can't act like an adult." He glared down at me from behind his glasses.

I yelled in frustration and stormed out of our house/shop, hearing Karen yelling out to me to come back, then at Rick. I didn't turn back, I stormed out into the woods and taking the hike up to Mothers Hill.

It took a while but I made it as the sun was starting to set. I could feel the breeze on my tear stained face. My long pink hair blowing back but sticking to my cheeks. "WHY!?" I screamed out at the horizon.

I sunk to my knees pulling them close, my long red skirt clumping up under me. Just being in a Town that I didn't feel a part of anymore was tearing me up. Nothing was going right at home, always fighting with Rick, I knew Mom didn't like us fighting but he was so stubborn and felt like he had to be right all the time. Then the two men that I had given my heart too broke it to pieces. There was Kai who came every summer to sell food out on the beach, he just recently married my best friend Claire, the local farmer so now he stays here all year round. I didn't even know they were dating. Then there was Claire's twin brother, Jack who had moved into Forget-me-Not Valley and gotten married to a local Witch and soon she would be having their child. I was happy for him, truly and he always treated me well and that's what made me fall for him. I would go visit him once a week when Rick would go to visit a business partner there. I guess I never made my feeling present to either of them, or they didn't care. As of late the feeling of hopelessness has been feeling more prominent then I would like and my cheerful self, had been being forced out more. Just smiling was starting to hurt.

I just cried into the night as I thought about everything. After a while I was on my back, my hair making a nice cushion under me, as the cold was starting to set in, but I didn't care anymore, stating into the starry night sky. A shooting star flew in the sky as I whispered out loud, "I wish there was a place that I could go and start over." I closed my eyes feeling the darkness around me.

Wait…I sat up and thought. I remembered visiting my grandfather, on my father's side, a long time ago and he gave me a letter. He said to open it when I felt like I needed something new in my life that I should open it and it will help guide me.

I stood up and made my way back down the hill and back home. It was about midnight when I got home and when I walked through the door I was greeted by yelling. "Where have you been!?" It was Rick, I just looked at him with dead eyes. I didn't answer, turned away and walked upstairs to my room. I shut the door and locked it as he was banging on the door yelling at me through it. Opening one of my drawers, it held the letter, it was old and starting to yellow, the purple wax seal was still intact. I popped it off and pulled out the papers and a key.

It read, 'Dear Popuri,

If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life…real connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.

I've enclosed the deed and key to that place…my pride and joy: Silkie Farm. Its locates in Stardew Valley, ok the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life.

This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck.

Love, Grandpa

P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?'

On the back was a phone number and a name, Lewis. I'll have to call him and see who he was and how he can help me. I also felt better knowing that I had somewhere I could go. I set the letter, deed and key down on my desk then changed into pjs and laid in bed, waiting for sleep to come so I could get everything rolling. The next few days I avoided everyone, except my mother making sure that anytime I talked to her that I would let her know how much I loved and appreciated her. I didn't want to talk or see anyone while I got my plan together feeling that I would break if I did, especially to Karen.

I had called Lewis, who was the Mayor of the town and he help me set up when I should arrive, he was very excited to know that one of his old friend's grandchild was coming to live in the Valley. I bought a boat ticket through Zack, who I made promise not to tell anyone that I was heading to the city. He started to question why and I lied and told him I wanted to get mom a present from there, so he was all for it.

By the time everything was ready to go I got a backpack together that I filled with anything of importance to me, some things that I could sell once I made it to the city, some food and water and the key to the house in Stardew Valley.

It was early in the morning; the sun was barely up when I left. I had on sneakers with knee length red socks, dark red shorts, a black V-neck t-shirt with red trimming on it, a black zip up jacket, with my pink hair pulled into a side braid. I left a note on my bed stating what I felt about everything and that I'm sorry for me leaving. I stared at the letter, feeling the weight of my backpack, was I really going to run away from home. Was I being a coward and not facing everything head on? Was this what 'adults' do? If it was, I've already made up my mind. I'm leaving. I'm starting over. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I want to feel like I belong somewhere, that's not here anymore.

I drew my hood up as I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and made it to the front door, grabbing the door handle when I heard a voice behind me, "Popuri…" I turned around and saw Karen looking at me with worry and concern, she was still in pjs and her hair in a messy bun. She was clutching her coffee mug, and shaking slightly.

I walked over to her looked her in her green eyes and place my hands on hers, "I'll be okay, don't worry and please don't tell anyone you saw me. At least wait a day or so. I'm sorry Karen, I'll be in touch soon." I hugged her and she squeezed back, tears spilling from her eyes. I let go and smiled leaving from my home and fast walking down the cobble stone street to the beach, getting on the early morning boat and heading for the city. I looked back at the beach and felt tears fall down my face. I'm leaving. This was my decision and I will make the most of it.

It took most of the day to make it to the city and when we docked I went to buy a bus ticket to Stardew Valley. The next bus wasn't for 3-4 hours so I started wandering around the shops close by. I found a thrift shop and sold some of my things to the guy working there, then walking back to the bus station I saw a barber shop. I walked in and asked for a haircut. The man was very eager and sat me down asking what I wanted.

"See this braid?" I pointed to it, "I want it gone and side bangs." If I was starting over, I'm starting over with a new do.

"What? Are you sure? That's a lot of hair to just chop off?"

"I'm positive, can you maybe donate it for me as well please? That way it's not going all to waste." He nodded and proceeded to pull my hair back into a ponytail. He asked one more time before taking the scissors and sawing through my thick pink hair. Once he got done he held it in front of me. My hair was originally down to my hips and seeing how much was gone I did feel like crying but I made a commitment and told him to keep going.

He shaved some of the back of my head to keep it short and clipped my bangs making them sweep to the left, a small curl to it from how my hair was originally. The other side was cut down short as well, and partly shaved. Looking in the mirror I looked like a completely different person, good. I paid the man and made my way back to the bus station about an hour to kill still. I kept rubbing my hands through my hair, feeling how short it was and how light my head was feeling.

The bus finally arrived as the sun was setting and I got on, handing the bus driver my ticket. I chose a seat in the middle, set my bag down under my legs and looked out the window and was headed toward my new life. I drifted off to sleep to the rock of the bus, as the scenery was flashing by.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I awoke to the sun streaking through the bus window, stretching from the uncomfortable bus seat that I used as a bed I could feel my back pop. I looked through the window to be greeted to sand, sand and cactus's, we were now in a dessert. I've never been this far from home before. We pulled over to a stop and the bus driver yelled out to me, "Well be leaving in 20 minutes, stretch your legs a bit." He walked down the small steps out the bus and walked into the small shop we stopped in front of.

I grabbed my bag and walked after him following him out of the bus, the sun was warm as I did a few stretches. I walked up to the shop and it was a very odd shape building. It was tall hexagon shaped brick building that was painted a bright neon pink building. Nice. I walked through the glass door into the shop and was greeted by a tall woman in a flowy blue dress with a scarp floating around her, her long red hair half up and half down, framing her face, "Well aren't you a cutie! Welcome to my shop!"

I greeted her back and looked around the shop, it was packed with neat objects I've never seen before. I bought a snack from her and used the bathroom in the back. When I exited the shop, the sun was even warmer and I removed my hoodie and placed it in my bag. I got back on the bus and waited for the bus driver to return, it only took a few minutes and he had a huge cup of coffee in his hand as he started to drive off. The scenery flashing by me as traveled further.

It was towards the afternoon, and we were now in the mountains and I could see the trees stretching for miles. As we were heading further in I could see a canyon was starting to form, it was getting deeper and deeper the further we went in. That's when I saw a sign reading, 'Stardew Valley 0.5 mi.' Oh goddess, I could feel my stomach starting to knot, I'm almost there. We entered a tunnel and it felt like it took forever getting to the end. As the sunlight entered the tunnel on the other side we came to a small opening, surrounded by trees as we came to a halt.

The bus driver opened the doors of the bus and yelled out, "Stardew Valley, one and only stop for the day!" I gathered my bag and swung it over my shoulders and thanked him for driving me as I stepped down the steps. He closed the doors as I got off and drove off. I had made it.

There standing with a huge smile on her face was a woman with red hair, half pulled up while the rest was loose, her green eyes sparkling. She had muddy boots on, as her blue jeans were tucked into them, a tank top peeking through her brown jacket, "Hello! You must be Popuri." She shook my hand vigorously, her hands feeling rough against mine, "I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farms right over here, if you'll follow me."

I nodded and followed her down the dirt path as we headed further West and soon we entered a very open area. A humongous field was laid out before me covered in rocks, twigs, trees, boulders, and weeds. It covered everywhere, I couldn't see the other side!

Robin gestured to all of it and announced, "This is Silkie Farm." She looked over at me and laughed, "Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, you'll have it cleaned up in no time."

"More like a lot of dedication! Goddess that's a big field! All of this is mine?" She nodded and gestured to follow her.

As we approached the house it was a log cabin that you could tell was abandoned for years. Whatever it was painted before the sun and other elements had washed it away leaving a mostly pink and white cabin, it was covered in vines that had flowers blooming around the frames of the house. There was a log shed attached to the house as well. The entire structure was set on a porch that had stairs leading up to it. I loved it, if I have enough money I'll permanently paint this house pink.

"…And here we are, your new home." She gave me a smile and we both turned our heads as the door opened. Out stepped an older man with grey hair and mustache he wore a green collared shirt and brown pants with suspenders, nice brown shoes and a brow news cap.

He smiled down at me, "Ah, the new farmer!" He walked down the steps leading up to the door and shook my hand, "Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled warmly at him.

"You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal! So…you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage."

"Yeah, I thought now would be a great time to keep on the family tradition of keeping the farm running." I lied right through my teeth, I've never done this in my life.

"Well I've cleaned up the house for, getting all the dust and grime out. It's a good house…very 'rustic'."

Robin let out a laugh, "Rustic? That's one way to put it... 'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though."

Lewis shot her a look that yelled, 'rude' as she laughed at him. "Don't listen to her, Popuri. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades." She sneered at him, "Anyway…you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you out to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that."

Him and Robin started to walk away arguing a bit when he stopped at a large box and yelled out to me, "oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it. Well…good luck!" They both waved at me and walked off the land. I waved back and looked back at my new property.

I don't know anything about running a farm! I walked up the steps and opened the door to my new house. I know how to care for chickens! That's it! Placing my bag next to the door there was a small bed to my right, a small white fire place across for it, a small table with a cup on it next to it, a chair tucked under. A box tv on a small dresser was next to it and a potted plant was sitting to my left. There was a window above my table with small curtains. I reached into my bag and took out the clothes I packed and put them in the small dresser. I took out three picture frames and set them on my mantle of the fireplace, one held a picture of mom and I gathering eggs in the chicken coop, the next was Claire, Karen and I at the beach in Mineral Town during the fireworks festival. Then the last was Rick and I, I was helping him fix his tie for his wedding with Karen.

Looking at them I felt the tears run down my face, this is my new life. Away from the family that I wanted to feel a part of but haven't in a long time. I hope that mom isn't too mad or crying that I left. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling and cried silently into the night.

Mods used: House remodel - interior design by Minakie

Farm Building Customization by Lumisteria (Coral Roof)

Ali's Overgrown Fairy Buildings by Ali Read (Just the House)

Mi's Classy Victorian interior set inspired by Eemie by Campanulamis

Darker wood and gold craftables by Eemie

Rag doll cat bundle by Peroxidewren

Flowery Fences by Maromidew


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I awoke the next morning, not knowing when I fell asleep but I reluctantly stood up and stretched my limbs. Well now what? I reached into my bag and got a quick snack out of there and ate what I could. Slinging the backpack over my shoulders I existed the house, the sun was bright and the air was crisp. It was very lovely morning. I looked over to my right and there laid a package, a small note sat atop of it saying, ' Here's a little something to get you started. -Mayor Lewis.'

I opened it up and inside was 15 Parsnip Seeds, a Scythe, a Pickaxe, a Watering can, a Hoe and an Axe. Seeing another note, it showed what I needed to do to plant seeds. I followed the instructions, clearing a place outside my house, tilled a small plot and planted the Parsnips. I've never heard of these crops before, hopefully they'll taste good, I wonder what they look like. I walked over to the small pond a few paced away from me, filled up my watering can and watered the new seedlings.

After that was done I started to clear more around it, this farm was a mess! I will make it clean and get this farm put back together! As I worked in the sun till the afternoon, clearing weeds, smashing smaller rocks, chopping up branches and cutting down small trees. I felt empowered making this the field of my dreams. "Okay…I'm done for now." I said outload wiping the sweat off my face with the bottom of my shirt. I felt my stomach rumble and headed into town to grab something to eat. As I walked down the dirt path which tuned into a cobblestone road I passed where the bus dropped me off as I came into Pelican town. It was small, but very cute none the less. I wandered past what looked like a doctor's office, then a small store coming up to a house I turned right and saw myself next to a bar of some sort.

Walking past it more I heard barking from behind a fenced off area, I jumped out of my skin and pick up my pace entering the establishment. I was not a fan of dogs, sure they were cute…from afar, but up close and personal. No thank you. I was greeted by a kind voice and saw a man behind a counter, he had brown hair and a mustache, and wore a blue shirt with a yellow jacket over it. "Hello, I'm Gus! You must be the new farmer, welcome to The Stardrop Saloon!"

I walked in more maneuvering past chairs and tables, and sat down at the bar. "Hello, I'm Popuri. It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"A pleasure my dear, now what can I get ya?" He placed a menu down in front of me and I chose the spaghetti. As he was preparing it we chatted and he told me about the town and who lived here. He set down the plate in front of me and I dug in. It was delicious!

As I slurped up the last noodle I gave him a smile and paid him, "Thank you very much! That was delicious! Also thank you for the information." I exited and made my way out with a full stomach. As I explored the town I kept meeting more people, who were all excited to meet me. It filled my heart up with how excited they could get.

I kept exploring the town and over by the Saloon was a house that lived an elderly couple and their grandson and next to them was a trailer where a mom and her daughter lived. They were right next to river that ran through town, and further down was Mayor Lewis's house, I crossed the bridge to the East and saw that there was museum/library, the man who worked there told me it was Stardew Valley Archaeological Office. That and the curator before ran off with the entire collection of books and artifacts. He asked if I find any to bring it to him.

Then North of him was a blacksmith with a very shy, kind of grumpy attitude. Then as I kept walking further north I came across a market called, 'JoJa Mart: Life's better with JoJa.' It was weird, kind of creepy. I've never seen this corporation before. I walked in and was greeted by a short man with black greased hair and a suit on, he greeted me and offer me a membership to shop here. I declined and told him, "I prefer helping small businesses, thank you though." I walked out and thought of Karen, she was taking over her family's shop and she was very excited. Knowing that this kind of thing happens still made my stomach turn. Everything in there was cold and calculating. It didn't feel personal.

I crossed a second bridge leading back to the small shop in town, where I meet a nice family who lives there and the doctor who lives next door. I kept walking South into a big court yard that lead to two more houses, one had two sisters living there. They were opposites n almost everything, though they seemed nice enough. Next door was a woman living with her two sons, one was around my age and another who was very young.

I kept walking down the stone path and it took me out into the woods. As it turned to a dirt road I meet an artist who lived out here in a cottage. Then I saw a livestock shop and introduced myself, there was a woman who was taking care of her nephew, who was around my age, and young niece. She was excited to know that someone close by will be buying her animals now.

I excited and kept walking till I came to another road heading North and followed it, right to my farm land! I had to smash and chop my way back to the front of my house. It took a while to get over here and the sun was starting to set. I walked over to the bin and dumped what I had found while exploring today in it then head inside my house, lit my fireplace, eating whatever I had on hand and went to bed.

The next week was the same routine, wake up, eat water crops, clean up land and go talk to the towns folk. I did find where Robin lived, which was further up North, there her husband and two kids lived with her. Then behind them was a homeless man who was very sweet and lived in a tent. There was also another man who lived down at the beach going south, he was an aspiring writer. There was also someone who lived on the pier but wasn't home yet. That is till I checked my mailbox today, a letter was in it and read, 'Hello there,

Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time. I've got something for ya. -Willy'

Oh, he's finally back, I'll go introduce myself. So, I headed down to the beach and stopping to talk to whomever I ran into. When I got down to the Beach I walked across the sand and to the pier. At the edge of it there stood an elderly looking man smoking a pipe, "Ahoy there, miss!" He waved at me.

"Ahoy!" I yelled and waved back making my way to him, "I'm Popuri, it's nice to meet you!"

"Heard there was a newcomer in town…Good to finally meet ya." He shook my hand, swaying a bit as he did, "Ah…I'm still tryin' to unwind from a month on the salty seas…it was a big haul! I sold a lot of good fish. Finally saved enough to buy me a new rod." He smiled a tooth grin, as he picked up a fishing rod. "Here, I want you to have my old fishing rod."

I took it out of his hands, "Are you sure?"

"It's important to me that the art o' fishing stays alive. And hey, maybe you'll but somethin' from the shop once in a while."

"Most defiantly!" I was examining the rod, I haven't gone fishing since I was a kid. He motioned over to me and was showing me how to use it properly.

While he was teaching me the art o' fishing he stated, "There's good water here in the valley. All kinds o' fish. And if you catch anything bring it to my shop, I'll buy it right off ya. 'If it smells, it sell's'." He laughed, "That's what my ol' Pappy used to say, anyway.' After a while he went back to the shop when I got the hang of fishing. I was excited to have a new source of income and food. I stayed there for a bit, catching whatever I could, mostly trash right now but hopefully soon it will be fish.

When I finally had enough of fishing I started to head off the Beach. Though as I was leaving I saw these strange things popping out of the ground, I wanted to say they were worms. I kept seeing them around the Valley as I explored. So, I took the bottom of my shoe and dug it back a bit and I saw something sticking out. I bent down and dug a bit and there was a book hidden underneath the dirt. I dusted it off and stuck it in my bag then a little further away I saw more and dug there too. I found a dried starfish, I took both to the curator, Gunther, he was very happy to see them. He even let me place the starfish wherever I wanted.

It was now the end of the week, Friday. Everyone seemed to gather at the Saloon every Friday to eat, drink and be merry. It was fun to sit in on and talk with all the townsfolk. Sebastian, Sam and Abigail were in the back of the saloon playing pool, and Sam was losing badly, which was apparently normal. Robin and Demetrius were dancing to the jukebox music. Pam was at the end of the bar drinking away, Gus or Emily who work there would refill it when it got down. Leah, the artist in the woods, was having dinner with Elliot the writer. Lewis and Marnie, who owned the livestock shop were drinking and having a nice chat together. Marnie was lost in the conversation with him, stars in her eyes. Pierre who owned the small shop was sitting down for a drink after a week's work, Willy coming to join him. I talked to all of them, getting myself acquainted with them. Everyone here was friendly in their own ways and I felt like we could all be fast friends, well…almost everyone.

There was one guy though that kept to himself most of the night, he always sat by the fireplace and drank beer. That was Shane, every time I tried to talk to him he would constantly brush me off, tell me to go away, or just flat out ignore me. I'm not okay with that, he will be my friend, everyone likes me, and even though I chopped all my hair off I'm still as cute as ever! So, the question is, why doesn't he want to talk to me! Calm down Popuri, not everything is about you…but I will be his friend. This is now my mission.

I sat down next to him and flash my brightest smile, "Hi, Shane! How are you?" He glanced over at me then look back to his drink and took a big sip not saying a word. I waited for a bit for him to answer, and when he didn't I reached into my bag pulling out a fresh parsnip, "Hey do you like these? I've never seen this kind of crop before, I tried eating it…it was okay, I prefer fruit or something sweeter than this. Do you want it?" I handed him the root crop and he raised an eyebrow to me, held out his hand and I placed the crop in it. I have made more progress now then I have in the past two weeks I've lived here!

He chuckled, "Thanks. You're a strange girl you know that?"

I scoffed at him, "How am I strange? I'm just trying to be friendly is all!"

He took a drink of beer, "Exactly. You've been trying to talk to me since you got here. Why? Ive done nothing but insult and ignore you. After a while everyone leaves me alone when I ignore them long enough. No one wants the burden of being my friend." He took another long drink.

"Well then give me a chance, get to know me and maybe we can call each other friend." I smiled at him sweetly, "Ask me anything!" I threw my hands up and spun in the bar stool.

He looked at me sternly, "Okay, why did you come here?"

"I had this feeling that re-starting the farm would be a great idea. It was the perfect time for me." I smiled at him and he just blinked at me. I'm getting good at this lying thing.

"You're a terrible liar." He chugged his drink back and signaled Gus for a refill.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I kept my smile in place and was trying to keep calm.

"You sound rehearsed, you kept looking away when you tell it, and you keep moving your hand up to reach what would have been hair to mess with." He drank some more and I felt my lip twitch. "Now if you really want to be my friend, I suggest not lying when we first talk."

"Finish your drink."

"Wha-"

"Finish your drink and walk me home." I gave him a big smile, placing my hand on his shoulder. I could feel myself wanting to run.

He shrugged, chugged the rest if his beer, paid for it and got off his seat, wobbling a bit. We walked out of the Saloon together, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at me. He was just a few inches taller than I was, wore blue cargo shorts, sandals, a worn-out jersey was hidden under a JoJa Mart jacket that was also starting to wear out. It looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days and his dark purple hair was a slight mess, his face was slightly red from all the beer he'd been drinking.

Once we hit the dirt road towards my land I started, "Your right, I was lying. I thought I had it down pat but I guess I didn't. I did something, kind of cowardly and stupid…I ran away from home. I felt like I wasn't appreciated in my family any longer and I felt like, I don't know. I kept arguing with my brother, my best friend married the guy I was in love with, and I felt like my life was going nowhere. So instead of facing my troubles head on, I remembered grandpa giving me this letter and inside of it was the deed to the land I now own and I just up and left, not telling anyone I was coming here. Just how I felt, and now I'm here and I still don't know if it was the right choice but I'm feeling happier just figuring out what I can and can't do on the farm, and trying to figure myself out I guess." We had reached the steps to my house, "So there ya have it. That's me, Popuri, the girl who can't face her problems and ran away from it all." I gave him a small smile.

"Well…shit…" he rubbed the back if his neck, "I don't know what to tell ya, girlie. I mean everyone has their reasons for doing things but…damn. Figuring out what to do with your life, I wish I had that kind of courage to even try. Though I would suggest that you tell your family that your safe, their probably worried about you. You seem like the type to trip on thin air." He chuckled, I puffed out my cheeks at him.

Sighing I look at him, "You're right, I need to do that. I've just been so nervous, what so I say? Do I give them an address to write back, then they would try and bring me back if they knew where I lived. I don't think I could go back...not yet anyways."

"Then just write your name, and no return address and explain to them why. I'm not going to tell you how to run your life though, you're a grown woman after all." My face flushed red, he was the first person to ever say that too me.

"You're right, thanks Shane. So, are we now friends?" I looked at him with hope.

He cracked a smile, "Yeah, sure why not." He took one of his hands out of his pockets and rubbed the top of my head, messing up my hair. "Just remember, you're the one who wanted to be friends. That means I'm not changing how I act or talk to ya. I'll still probably be rude and stand offish towards ya."

"That's fine, that's just who you are. So that means I'll just have to be extra cheerful and make sure to say hi everyday so you get into the habit of seeing me, your new friend! Witch will soon lead to best friends!" Smiling and laughing a bit. After a bit, he started to stagger back to his home. It would have been easier if he crossed through my land but…that was still a mess. 'I'll make a path way that way it's easier to go and say hi, or if he walks me home again.' I though heading back into my house and started writing a letter home, reassuring everyone that I was fine.

Mods used: House remodel - interior design by Minakie

Farm Building Customization by Lumisteria (Coral Roof)

Ali's Overgrown Fairy Buildings by Ali Read (Just the House)

Mi's Classy Victorian interior set inspired by Eemie by Campanulamis

Darker wood and gold craftables by Eemie

Rag doll cat bundle by Peroxidewren

Flowery Fences by Maromidew


End file.
